


God Bless Yachi's Soul

by SportsAnimesKilledMe (NoisyEmmy)



Series: Yachi Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bless poor Yachi, Gen, Happy B'day Yachi, Oblivious Yachi, Poor yachi almost died, Prompt Fic, That birthday fic nobody asked for, Tumblr Prompt, Yachi is a babe, yachi is so cute, yachi week 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyEmmy/pseuds/SportsAnimesKilledMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi is so busy with the stress of life she forgets her own birthday bless her</p><p>or</p><p>Yachi forgets her birthday and gets the scare of her life in the form of the ex-karasuno team bless her skittish soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless Yachi's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Monkey poop BEWARE
> 
> Day 1 Prompt: Happy Birthday!

Yachi was a busy girl.

Obviously, she was in college! Classes, notes, homework, study sessions, getting books, paying rent, going to work -- she didn’t really have enough time to realize what day it was. 

Yachi had started off her day normally; she woke up, attended classes, went to lunch with some friends but as the day had progressed, she realized she hadn’t seen any of her close friends. 

‘I wonder what they’re up to...’ she thought but her attention was dragged away as she realized she was late to class! Arriving late to class was usually forbidden but oddly enough, she was let off the hook with a small smile from her professor. 

‘Odd... BUT I CAN’T BE LATE AGAIN OTHERWISE HE MIGHT NOT LET ME IN THEN MY GRADES WILL SLIP THEN I’LL NEVER GET A GOOD JOB!’ For the rest of the lesson she was focused, oblivious to the side glances everybody was giving her. But even if she wasn’t focusing so hard, Yachi being oblivious as she is would’ve not seen, or gotten extremely flustered and embarrassed, so everybody was relieved once class was over.

Walking back to the dorms, everybody seemed to be buzzing about some birthday party. ‘It’s somebody’s birthday today? I wonder who...’

Her phone buzzed, ‘New message from: Shouyo’ 

From: Shouyo  
To: Yachi  
HEY YACHI (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ  
R u on ur way home rn?

Squinting slightly at the message, Yachi replied.

From: Yachi  
To: Shouyo  
Hello Shouyo!

And yes, I am on my way home right now. 

After receiving a notification that her message was sent, she continued her walk back to her room. Shouyo didn’t reply to her message, not that Yachi noticed, she was wondering why Shouyo had asked if she was on the way home.

Digging through her bag, Yachi tried to find her keys but didn’t realize somebody had already opened her door, only noticing when --

EVERYBODY SURPRISE ATTACKED YACHI SCREAMING HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND POOR YACHI ALMOST DIED OF A HEART ATTACK AND FELL ON HER KNEES SCREAMING “DON’T KILL ME PLEASE!” 

And that was the tale of how Yachi forgot it was her birthday and how all her friends had planned a party and had invited everybody because Yachi is a cute cinnamon roll and deserves to be loved on her birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was monkey poop but I tried...
> 
> But seriously I've written essays longer than this. (And it was wayyyy easier than writing this ;-;)


End file.
